


Home Is Wherever You Are

by SpangleBangle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Video & Computer Games, totally married with two cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpangleBangle/pseuds/SpangleBangle
Summary: Neil and Andrew have a lazy holiday playing video games and holding each other close.





	

100% inspired directly by [THIS](http://requiemofkings.tumblr.com/post/159143701190/i-hope-this-is-what-the-daily-life-of-andreil) amazing, wonderful piece of art of Andrew playing Breath Of The Wild with Neil in his lap, by the fantastic [requiemofkings](http://requiemofkings.tumblr.com/). :D

* * *

 

Neil rested his head into the crook of Andrew’s shoulder with a contented sigh. As much as he missed the frantic urgency and wonderful challenge of the pro season, this past week had been so nice. The winter season was over and they had about a month’s holiday before conditioning and training for the summer season began. The first year he’d been a pro, the month had seemed like the worst torture. Now, a few years into the gig, he appreciated the chance to rest and just spend the days with Andrew or visiting his scattered family. This week had been almost obscenely lazy and indulgent – waking up closer to eight than six, slow kisses in bed while the cats kept their feet warm, only going for a short run together and having a much longer shower together, spending their days reading or cooking or playing the new video game Andrew had bought recently.

“That’s you,” Andrew mumbled absently as his character – Link? Neil was like eighty percent sure it was Link – gently placed a bunch of bananas on the ground and sneaked away.

“What, the bananas?” Neil asked drowsily.

“No, that guy,” Andrew said and raised one finger off the controller towards the screen, where some kind of ninja-looking guy danced excitedly towards the mysterious banana pile and scooped them up.

Neil snorted and lightly ran his hand down Andrew’s chest. “I say I prefer fruit to vegetables _one time_ …”

“That’s one time too many, obviously,” Andrew said and dropped a quick kiss to Neil’s temple.

Neil grinned and let his hand wander over Andrew’s chest and paid vague attention to the action on the screen. He was warm and comfortable and wonderfully caged in the security of Andrew’s arms. They were sitting on the couch with Neil wedged sideways between the arm and Andrew’s side, legs laid crosswise on his lap. Andrew had one elbow braced on Neil’s thigh and the other arm settled around his shoulders. Sir was curled up in Neil’s lap, snoozing, while King watched the screen beadily from her position on the top of the couch by Andrew’s shoulder.

Neil didn’t understand the hype of this particular game, or most video games in general. Nicky and Matt – and begrudgingly, Aaron – had done their best to educate him during college, but he’d never really enjoyed the games more than the company. He wasn’t fond of sitting for hours doing nothing with his body, which had always made the movie nights stretch endlessly, especially when he could be practising or studying or sneaking time on the roof with Andrew.

He’d thought Andrew felt similarly, as he’d always refused to play with his brother and cousin. But Andrew still had a remarkable capacity to surprise Neil even after all these years, and had bought himself a few consoles and a stack of games with his first pro paycheque (Neil had reminded himself that Andrew had spent the first real money he’d ever owned on a tricked-out sports car just for the hell of it, and he was less surprised about the spending splurge). And, once they had moved in together when Neil followed Andrew to the same major team, Neil had learned that Andrew liked to spend at least one night a week deaf to the world with a controller in his hands. At first he’d begrudged the attention just slightly ( _we’re finally living together, there are so many other things we could be doing_ and Andrew’s dry response _if that’s supposed to be dirty talk, you are sadly mistaken_ ) but he couldn’t stay annoyed when Andrew clearly enjoyed it in his own way.

Neil smiled and stroked over his collarbones, watching the focussed sharpness in Andrew’s eyes and the rapid movements of his hands and fingers, deftly manoeuvring his on-screen character and stealthing around what looked like a cave hideout of some kind. He liked the way Andrew occasionally shifted forward when he got particularly _into_ a combat sequence, or muttered under his breath when he failed for the fourth time to paraglide to the desired spot and instead plummeted to the ground, or hummed agreeably when he scaled a mountain and panned the camera around at the pretty vistas.

Neil had discovered that although he didn’t enjoy playing video games himself, he liked watching Andrew play them. He liked the compromise they’d come up with at the start – _can I sit with you while you play? I won’t distract you, I just want to be near you_ and Andrew’s _do what you like_ – and the opportunities for small touches and casual kisses when they were in the mood for it, like today. He liked seeing Andrew get invested in something just for his own enjoyment of it, still so rare even now. He liked the way Andrew would occasionally put the game’s music on in the kitchen while they cooked and would tap his fingers along to the melody. He liked watching Andrew’s hands. He liked seeing what interested Andrew about each game and listen to him talk about it for hours, sometimes, while he played. He liked listening to Andrew explain the backstory and made-up history – _lore, Neil, the term is lore_ – when prompted.

It was just nice, and Neil was rather fond of this addition to their routines by now.

Neil watched as Andrew quickly finished up the mission with the ninja people and ran his character outside and immediately towards the landscape rather than the next mission. Neil rubbed lightly over the slightest roundness of Andrew’s stomach just starting to come in – off-season meant no meal plans, meant less workouts, meant a delightful layer of softness in the thighs and stomach and hips – and smiled as Andrew started climbing up the cliff face in a series of carefully-timed jumps towards rest ledges.

“Why do you climb so much in this game?” He asked.

“Because it’s actually an option,” Andrew replied without taking his eyes off the screen. “It’s an open-world game, and there is nothing more frustrating than an ‘open world’ where you can’t explore anything other than specific areas in a specific way in a specific sequence. That’s not open, that’s linear. But you _can_ explore in this game. Basically anything you can see, you can interact with for a damn change. And the graphics are very good, and it’s more enjoyable to explore the world than do the missions one after another.”

Neil hummed to show he was listening and kept gently rubbing.

“It’s a fantasy world, with decades-worth of detail and lore and different species and cultures,” Andrew continued absently, more focussed on the screen than the conversation. That was just fine. “And in this game you can finally run around in that world, in a huge map with secrets and things to discover everywhere, lots of different environments and enemies and challenges and weapons and clothes and food items specific to those areas. The missions and plot are pretty good, but what makes this game different to its predecessors is the world. So I want to run around in that world.”

He reached the top of the cliff and did another slow look around while his character panted for breath and sweated from the apparent exertion. After a minute or so, he jumped off in a different direction and serenely glided towards the ground.

Neil gently squeezed his stomach and pressed a slow, lazy kiss to his cheek.

“Can I help you with something?” Andrew muttered.

“No,” Neil smiled. “I’m good, thanks. This okay?”

Andrew grunted assent and smoothed a hand over Neil’s thigh as he waited for his character to touch down on the ground. Neil let his eyes droop closed and listened to the ambient noise of the game, its soothing music and the click-clack of Andrew’s hands on the controller mingle with the slight whirr of the AC unit and the quiet purring of both cats. He nudged forward blindly until his mouth found Andrew’s cheek again and started planting small kisses.

He moved slow, unhurried, exploring the side of Andrew’s face with his lips and breath. He lifted his hand to cup the other side of Andrew’s jaw and smiled when he felt the round bulge of the lollipop Andrew was sucking. He’d cut down his smoking by about half since he started with the lollipops, but now they were trying to wean him off those as well as he had started craving the sugar instead of the nicotine. He kissed over the bulge with a grin until Andrew rolled it to the other side of his mouth. Neil stroked gently along his jaw and pressed his face into Andrew’s cheek with a quiet sigh.

Andrew didn’t react other than briefly letting go of the controller to slide his fingers through Neil’s hair for a few moments.

Neil kept trailing lazy kisses over his face and under his ear, then moved into his hair blissfully. He rubbed his nose gently over Andrew’s scalp and took slow breaths to savour the scent of his skin and their shampoo. He gave Andrew’s earlobe a delicate kiss and felt goose-bumps jump to attention against his cheek.

He listened as Andrew had his character cook up some food for later and presumably start fighting some more enemies, judging by the music and all the swishy noises and energetic ‘hyah!’ sounds. Neil trailed his mouth lower, so slowly over the smooth curve of Andrew’s neck, letting his tongue flirt with the tendon standing to attention.

Andrew sighed quietly and tilted his head to the side in response. Neil smiled into his pulse and opened his mouth to lay more sweet, loving kisses where Andrew was most vulnerable. His hand drifted down to settle on Andrew’s chest and he rubbed his thumb in gentle sweeps while his mouth carefully mapped out every millimetre of available skin.

Neil kissed him over and over again until his already-mushy thoughts were blissfully scattered, concerned only with the soft silken skin under his mouth, the warmth of Andrew’s body and the comforting weight of the cat in his lap while the video game noises cocooned them both tranquilly.

“Happy there?” Andrew asked in a quiet tone.

“Yes,” Neil breathed into his skin. “Yes, yes, yes.”

He smiled when Andrew shuddered and twitched away for a second, then relaxed back into his soft kisses. Andrew let him cover his neck and cheek in another layer of adoration before pausing the game, sticking his lollipop on a nearby plate, and folding his arms around Neil to pull him even closer. His mouth tasted of too-sweet cherry syrup, but Neil sighed and melted into him regardless, with Andrew’s hands in his hair and kneading his thigh.

They kissed with aching leisureliness; no need to rush, no need to hurry. They could stay there for hours if they wanted, with no one to interrupt or call them away or anything else to occupy them. They were safe and secure in the little world made real by each other’s touch.

“You’re being very distracting,” Andrew whispered into Neil’s cheek.

Neil sighed again, feeling trembly all over but in the most wonderful way. “You’re very easy to kiss,” he replied.

Andrew kissed him again with a lingering, knowing thoroughness that destroyed Neil every time, until he was left jelly-limbed and breathless with wonder and affection. Andrew looked into his dazed eyes for a second, hummed in satisfaction and turned back to his game. He popped the lolly back in his mouth and unpaused the screen and Neil could only smile and rub over his chest and stomach.

“Don’t forget the sword,” he mumbled blearily as Andrew almost got too caught up in fighting the enemies to remember the treasure chest they were guarding.

“I know,” Andrew muttered and opened the chest.

Neil smiled and absently petted Sir, then curled closer into Andrew’s side and rested his cheek on Andrew’s chest, his half-closed eyes vaguely watching the game. Andrew’s heart beat steadily under Neil’s cheek, sure and strong and certain.

He was home, and it was wonderful.


End file.
